


Детективный броманс

by daejaeshechka



Category: Kim Woobin - Fandom, Lee Jong Suk - Fandom
Genre: Detectives, Funny, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Детективное агенство "Лунный свет": обидные неудачи, странные симпатии, нелепые пропажи, неловкие расследования и два просто хороших парня.





	Детективный броманс

\- А чего это наша секретарша на меня так странно смотрит?  
Горячая лапша быстрыми взмахами ложки исчезала в Чонсоке, а Убин смотрел в окно на желтое такси, которое припарковалось перед окном. Дверца резко открылась, и на тротуаре появилась высокая брюнетка в узкой юбке, с клатчем под мышкой и несвежим макияжем. Следом за ней вылез вполне обычный парень в дешевом сером костюме с помятым и ничем не примечательным лицом, схвативший свою спутницу за руку. Руку раздраженно вырвали, губы беззвучно зашевелились, произнося упрек, и девушка зацокала на своих каблуках к офису, оставив парня с обиженным и расстроенным лицом стоять посреди улицы. И даже не оглянулась ни разу.   
«Вот так всегда, - подумал Убин, - сначала выпивка, потом ночь вместе, а потом и желтое такси, в котором она скажет, что это все было ошибкой».  
Убин давно уже перерос тот возраст и состояние души, когда женщины наутро покидали его кровать возмущенными – он был слишком крут, чтобы позволять красоткам опускать себя так, но прежняя настороженность конченного неудачника в любви осталась. Теперь Убин если и начинал свой вечер с девушкой с выпивки, то еще перед первым коктейлем оставлял надежды и романтику на салфетке под стаканом.   
И он уж точно бы не стал стоять посреди улицы, как этот парень, глядящий вслед брюнетке, которого встречные толкают локтями – то ли жалкий до невозможности, то ли вызывающий сочувствие.   
Честно говоря, он бы уехал в этом такси первый, где-нибудь на рассвете, чтобы избавить себя от унизительных сцен объяснений и вида поплывшего вчерашнего макияжа. Пафосный и одинокий, курил бы в холоде непроснувшейся еще улицы и думал о том, что это все не то, что тепло чужой постели, в которой он побывал далеко не первым, раздражает кожу и на самом деле хочется чего-нибудь до одури домашнего и знакомого, занудного и уже изрядно поднадоевшего, как голос Чонсока, продолжавшего всасывать лапшу и беседовать с самим собой:  
\- Захожу я такой сегодня утром и милейшим голосом ей: «Здравствуйте», а она ко мне спиной повернулась и сделала вид, что не слышит. Я серьезно обиделся, - Чонсок отставил опустевшую чашку и с прежним энтузиазмом принялся за салат, - а ведь раньше печеньем подкармливала.   
Убин вздохнул, сделал глоток остывшего кофе и посокрушался по поводу того, что над дверями висит унылый знак «No smoking» с перечеркнутой сигаретой.   
По правде сказать, он давно уже не сбегает рассветами от девиц с потекшим макияжем на спящие улицы – и все потому, что внутри холодного и сурового Кима Убина с недавних пор поселился некто маленький и недремлющий, думающий сомнительные, не внушающие доверия мысли…  
Это же обычно так и бывает – одна первая мыслишка просочится в череп и заставит рассмеяться, потому что нелепо, но мозг отчего-то ухватится за нее, как Ева за то прискорбное яблоко, и вот уже целые отряды возмутительных в своей глупости мыслей начнут наводнять бедную голову.   
А потом, к слову, еще и случай начнет подставлять при каждой удобной возможности, словно затем, чтобы ты еще сильнее засомневался и прогнулся под напором ошалевших мыслей.   
\- Ну, я думаю, я должен тебе кое о чем рассказать, - наконец, отвечает Убин, и бровь Чонсока выжидательно приподнимается. – Помнишь, на днях я принес диск и попросил прицепить его к системнику?  
\- Ну, помню, - нетерпеливо отвечает Чонсок, и Убин вздыхает еще раз, потому что отряды берут его голову штурмом, воскрешая тот нелепый день и еще более бестолковые чувства.   
Он ввалился в офис, зажав большим и указательным тяжелый хард, и помахал им перед невыспавшимся зеленоватым лицом Чонсока:  
\- Смотри, что у меня есть. Маман отдала, сказала, что мой старый комп преставился, - он сощурил один глаз и хитро посмотрел на коллегу. – А там видео с выпускного.   
\- Вау, - воодушевился Чонсок, отбирая железяку. – Я у кого только ни пытался его найти. Там же пьяные преподы купаются в фонтане.   
Чонсок исчез под столом Убина и принялся откручивать панель системника, прекрасно зная, что таланты товарища заканчиваются умением находить на корпусе кнопку «вкл/выкл», а Убин наполнился просто неприличным счастьем, заслышав звонок уже неделю как молчавшего телефона.   
Чонсок так и сидел под столом, когда Убин выспрашивал подробности у очаровательной, судя по голосу, девушки, решившей, с благословения приемных родителей, заняться поиском своей родной матери. Голос был так хорош, что Убин, выпутав змеящийся телефонный шнур из бумаг, обошел стол и присел на стул, опасливо отодвигаясь, чтобы не переехать Чонсока под столом, мелким бесом рассыпаясь перед возможной клиенткой. Наконец, когда девушка сказала, что зайдет завтра в обед (Убин уважительно подумал, что, барышня, должно быть, работает) и попрощалась, Убин положил трубку и мечтательно сказал под стол:  
\- У нас есть клиентка.   
Убин катался на стуле, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок, надеясь, что удача снова повернулась к ним лицом, а не тем местом, которое они созерцают уже месяц.   
\- Вот счастье-то, - отозвался Чонсок с той интонацией, которую Убин так и не научился классифицировать – то ли восторг такой дурной, то ли едкая ирония. Под столом закопошилось, и Чонсок добавил: - Все, готово.   
Убин нетерпеливо заводил мышкой по коврику, чтобы воскресить монитор, но к своему сожалению не нашел никаких признаков только что обретенного компьютером диска.   
\- Э, а где?..  
И вот этот момент и послужил началом казуса.   
Парень за окном давно скрылся из виду, и Убин от некуда деваться посмотрел на Чонсока:  
\- Ну, вот как раз перед тем, как ты из-под стола вылез, она и зашла.   
\- И чего? – не понял Чонсок.   
\- Ну… Ты, когда вылазил, что сказал?  
\- Да откуда я помню? – уже куда более раздраженно сказал Чонсок, отбрасывая салфетку.   
\- Ты сказал «Какой ты быстрый», - ровным тоном напомнил Убин. – Правда, потом добавил «Перезагрузи сначала», но она этого уже не слышала.   
\- И что не так-то?  
До Чонсока доходило унизительно медленно, и Убин, вздохнув еще раз, терпеливо пояснил:  
\- Ну, я не пытаюсь строить предположения, просто представь, как она это увидела. Я весь счастливый на стуле, с широко разведенными ногами, между которых появляешься ты и говоришь «Какой ты быстрый».   
Убин снова уставился в окно и принялся жалеть о недосягаемом сигаретном дыме, потому что смотреть на Чонсока было бы слишком жестоко. Бедный Чонсок подавился чаем и, прокашлявшись, выжал из себя сухое:  
\- Черт, - продолжая наливаться розовым со щек, как летний рассвет. – И почему в такие глупые ситуации попадаю всегда я и никогда ты?  
Если честно, Убин думал, что дело в том, что беспечный и неприлично искренний Чонсок, как магнит, притягивает к себе всякую дурость. И ладно бы просто притягивал, так он еще и его впутывает. Но вслух Убин сказал только:  
\- Пошли уже. Вдруг еще кто-нибудь позвонит, - и поднялся, с шумом задвигая стул. 

%

К большому сожалению Убина, телефон в тот день так и не зазвонил. Телефон молчал три долгих дня, и Убин мрачнел все сильнее, думая, что пора завязывать с этой авантюрой – играть в детективов. Как вообще все так повернулось, что они с Чонсоком замутили этот, с позволения сказать, бизнес, объяснить сложно, и уж тем более их, с еще более великодушного позволения сказать, успехи, нельзя отнести на счет чего-то кроме везения.   
Обычно к ним обращались с просьбами, которые никак нельзя было назвать достойными – уличить супругов в прелюбодеянии. Они, стараясь не краснеть, выслеживали своих жертв на потрепанной тойоте (личная собственность Убина) и делали пару компрометирующих снимков профессиональной камерой (личная собственность Чонсока), на которых неудачливые изменники и изменщицы целовали своих пассий. Эти фотографии суд потом охотно учитывал на бракоразводном процессе, а Убин с покерфейсом, который должен был отражать весь их так называемый профессионализм, принимал вознаграждение от будущего холостяка или разведенной леди.   
Реже они искали пропавших родственников, как в случае с той девушкой, так не-удачно позвонившей, пока Чонсок копался под столом – но и в таких случаях их методы нельзя было назвать профессиональными: они, как могли, разузнавали о пропавшем, а потом один человечек из не будем называть какого государственного учреждения, которому они немного приплачивали, называл им последний зарегистрированный за фигурантом адрес проживания, и им оставалось только убедиться в том, что искомый по нему все еще обретается и забрать у клиента скромное вознаграждение за неутомительный труд.   
Чести такая работа не делала, но грустнее всего становилось именно тогда, когда даже этой непочетной работы не было, как сейчас – Убин мрачнел, а Чонсок, как истинный неразумный романтик, раздражал его своими оптимистическими утешениями.  
А то и вовсе вытворял что-то настолько нелогичное, что Убину становилось плохо, когда он пытался понять мотивы его поступков – вот вчера Чонсок приперся в новеньком сером костюме с розовым (Убин никогда не думал, что у него такой отвратительный вкус) галстуком, заявив:  
\- Говорят, чтобы получить, надо сначала дать. Я потратился на этот костюм, и теперь Вселенная обязана мне отплатить достойным шансом.   
Убин измерил его ослепительный жестко отглаженный костюм скептическим взглядом и пошел налить себе кофе, воздерживаясь от комментариев.   
Видимо, у Вселенной на выдаче шансов была очередь или еще что-то такое, но посетитель, о котором доложила все еще косо смотрящая на Чонсока секретарша, появился только сегодня – Убин вежливо предложил ему присесть и сам опустился в свое кресло, снова всей своей харизмой излучая железный профессионализм. Чонсок в своем костюме примостился сбоку и любопытно разглядывал толстяка лет за тридцать пять, лысеющего, с отдышкой и толстым золотым кольцом на пальце. Убин подумал, что к ним занесло еще одного нувориша, и терпеливо прогонял неприязнь, забравшуюся под воротник футболки, приглашая начать рассказ.   
\- Может быть, моя просьба покажется вам странной, - неуверенно начал посетитель, и Убин растянулся в фальшивой улыбке, без слов заверяя, что такие бывалые парни, как он и этот вот франтик рядом слышали и не такое. – Дело в том, что три дня назад в моем доме случился пожар, поднялась такая суета, что просто ужас, все бегали, хлопали дверями…   
Убин поднял бровь, не понимая, чем должно закончиться это повествование, и когда состоятельный господин сомнительной наружности закончил:  
\- В общем, пропала наша собака… - красивая густая бровь комично взлетела вверх.   
Колобок поерзал тучным задом на стуле и добавил:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли мою собаку. Это американский терьер, весь белый…  
Убин раздраженно перевел взгляд на кукольные расширенные от удивления глаза Чонсока, хлопающего ресничками, и сухо сказал:  
\- Мы не занимаемся поиском животных, вам лучше обратиться к кому-нибудь другому.   
\- Да, но вы не понимаете, - горестно и поспешно заговорил нувориш. – Я обращался уже в серьезные фирмы, но мне везде отказали, так что я подумал, что вы, будучи не настолько известными, не откажетесь…  
Убин не мигая смотрел на незадачливого посетителя и думал о том, что их только что обозвали неудачниками, настолько отчаявшимися, что готовы взяться за любую работу.   
\- Нет, - сказал Убин еще суровее. Теперь отказаться стало вопросом чести.   
\- Но… моя дочка! – голос посетителя затеплился и затрепетал жалостью и отчаянием, и Убин против воли ему посочувствовал. – Ей всего восемь лет, и она в Трюфеле души не чаяла. Она плачет третий день, и я не знаю, как ей помочь. Деньги не проблема, понимаете? Я просто не могу найти эту чертову собаку, мои люди обшарили уже весь район, пса никто не видел.   
Убин тяжело вздохнул и подпер кулаком подбородок, вполуха слушая жалобы и косясь на Чонсока, который почти незаметно печатал что-то в телефоне под столом, налепив на лицо внимательное и дружелюбное выражение, которое сочувственно кривилось в такт покачивающейся в конце каждой фразы посетителя голове. Убин вздрогнул, когда мобильник под его рукой коротко завибрировал, и вопросительно взглянул на Чонсока. Тот в очередной раз кивнул, и Убин открыл сообщение.   
«Соглашайся, твою мать, - говорилось в сообщении. – Я на этот хренов костюм последние деньги потратил. Задаток все равно не вернем, а тварь в магазине купим, эти собаки один черт с морды одинаковые. Научим на Трюфеля отзываться и этому отдадим».  
Убин потер нос, думая, что Чонсок, этот мальчик, похожий на ангелочка, на самом деле подлее, чем адвокаты дьявола. Идея подменить собаку не казалась ему такой уж гениальной, но он и сам святым не был – право обманывать клиента он охотно уступит слишком догадливому Чонсоку, а его дело – принимать вознаграждение.   
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Убин, мрачно отмечая, как глаза нувориша, которые, пока он рассказывал о своей безутешной дочурке, наполнились слезами, заполняются надеждой. – Задаток не вернем в любом случае, с вас описание пса и фотографии. 

%

Убин никогда в жизни не хотел бы знать, на какой из клумб пропавший Трюфель любил испражняться больше всего, когда отправлялся почивать, и какую из разноцветных резиновых костей ему нравилось обсасывать больше всего, но две служанки и повар, стремившиеся выслужиться перед хозяином, поведали им с Чонсоком не только эту полезную информацию, но и основательно раскрыли характер и внутренний мир пропавшего пса. Трюфель, оправдывая свою кличку, по словам слуг, был собакой спокойной, ласковой и… несообразительной. Убин уж в красках представлял этого жирного недоразвитого пса, с вечно капающими из пасти слюнями, довольного своей собачьей жизнью и со всех сторон обласканного – и ненавидел почти как человека. Как тех беспутных и недотепистых людишек, слишком счастливых или глупых, чтобы замечать неприятности, которых презирал всю свою жизнь.   
Убин стоял с бумажным стаканом кофе и смотрел на большой особняк на окраине города, завистливо отмечая безвкусные, но дорогие статуи каменных львов у подъезда и мраморную облицовку забора с коваными решетками:  
\- Что за буржуйство.   
Чонсок оглянулся и хмыкнул:  
\- А мне нравится. Я бы в таком жил… - Убин хлебнул противного кофе, а Чонсок мечтательно добавил: - С женой-красавицей и двумя детишками.   
\- Какой еще женой? – раздраженно спросил Убин, с неприязнью замечая, что само слово «жена», озвученное Чонсоком, будит в нем нечто, слишком похожее на ревность, чтобы признаваться в этом даже себе.   
\- Ну, - задумался Чонсок, - с милой, доброй девушкой, как в сказке.   
Убин шмыгнул носом и пробурчал:  
\- На стерве ты женишься, точно тебе говорю. Будет пилить тебя постоянно и требовать денег.   
\- Не завидуй, - рассмеялся Чонсок, поддергивая брюки на коленях.   
Чонсок, так и не снявший свой дорогой костюм, опустился на газон, встал на четвереньки и, сузив глаза, повел носом. Убин подавился кофе и спросил:  
\- Ты головой ударился? Ты что делаешь?  
Чонсок невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Пытаюсь понять пса. Думать, как пес, чувствовать, как пес, быть псом.   
Чонсок на четвереньках сделал пару шагов вперед, и Убин, наблюдая, как носы лакированных ботинок смешно уползают от него по газону, не сдержался и заржал в бумажный стакан.   
\- Вот что бы ты делал, если бы был псом, оказавшимся на свободе? – остановившись, спросил Чонсок.  
\- Честно? – Убин игриво поднял бровь. – Нашел бы сучку и продолжил свой род.   
Чонсок недоверчиво посмотрел на него и резюмировал:  
\- Тебя бы не назвали Трюфелем… Этот пес другой. Если бы я был Трюфелем, я бы искал того, кто со мной поиграет… Ну или пожрать, - извиняющимся голосом добавил Чонсок.   
Позади внезапно раздался мерзкий детский смех, и Убин затравленно оглянулся – детей он не любил, особенно непонятно над кем смеющихся.   
\- А что это вы тут делаете? – спросил беззубый мальчишка с разбитыми коленками, кивая на Чонсока: - Почему он по траве ползает?  
Убин уже собирался было ответить «Не твое дело, беззубый», когда Чонсок деловито поднялся, отряхивая колени:  
\- Собаку ваших соседей ищем. Не видели, случайно? Белая такая, толстая.   
\- Трюфель что ли? – спросила девочка постарше, судя по личику, приходившаяся беззубому сестрой.   
\- Ага, - сказал Чонсок. – Может, бегает где-нибудь рядом?  
\- Неа, - сказала девочка. – Они его никогда не выпускают, если гуляют на улице, то за ним всегда присматривают. А что, убежал?  
\- Убежал, - вздохнул Убин, подмазываясь к разговору. Но к его большому огорчению, беззубого и девочку больше интересовал Чонсок, чем его унылая физиономия, и Убин в который раз позавидовал напарнику – этот подлец умел находить подход ко всем: юному хулигану пожал руку, а девчонке улыбнулся так, что Убин с ужасом понял, что мелкой мадам красавчик Чонсок определенно нравится.   
\- Ну, вообще, он мог, - согласился беззубый. – Он к чужим хорошо относился. Мы его как-то начосом кормили. Он гавкал и все выпрашивал еще.  
\- Почему начосом? – тупо переспросил Убин, вспомнив острый вкус мексиканских чипсов, который, на его консервативный взгляд, не должен был понравиться собаке.  
Беззубый пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю, - и пояснил: - Он без ума от них был. Все сожрал. Они его сами часто так кормили.   
\- Мда, - сказал Чонсок. – Масса полезной информации. Слушайте, помогите нам его найти. Если увидите, позвоните нам, хорошо?  
Чонсок порылся в бумажнике и протянул девочке визитку, заставив детские щечки довольно покраснеть, что снова не осталось незамеченным Убином.   
\- Пошли уже, - раздраженно сказал он, подталкивая Чонсока к машине. 

%

\- Я устал, - пожаловался Чонсок, выбираясь из машины.   
\- Я тоже, - сердито сообщил Убин.  
Они весь день катались по окрестностям района, Чонсок, не смущаясь, бродил по улицам и, как сбежавший из учреждения сумасшедший, кричал:  
\- Трюфель, Трюфель, где ты?  
Пару раз встречные крутили у виска пальцем, а какой-то умник решил, что будет смешно прокричать вслед Чонсоку:  
\- Чувак, копай под деревьями, их там много растет.   
Убин не возражал даже против того, чтобы перекусить начосом, который Чонсок прикупил в супермаркете, чтобы проникнуться одним духом с пропавшим псом.   
Но, как и следовало ожидать, ни самоотверженные попытки Чонсока, поправшего гордость, призвать пса голосом, ни острый съеденный ими начос, результатов не принесли, и сердитый Убин, едва вернувшись в офис, засел перед компьютером, чтобы через пять минут, распечатав результаты своего труда, представить Чонсоку, положив лист на его стол:  
\- На. Звони.   
\- Что это? – уныло спросил Чонсок.   
\- Список собачьих питомников, - сказал Убин и вышел за дверь.   
Убин не очень спешил – список, который он выдал Чонсоку, был длинным – и неторопливо прогулялся до приличной кофейни, наслаждаясь погодой зеленого лета и свежим воздухом. Когда он вернулся, держа в руках два стакана кофе, Чонсок нервно бегал по офису и кричал в трубку:  
\- Да нет же! Мне не нужен щенок! Да мне плевать, что он милый! Нет, мне нужен абсолютно белый!   
Убин хмыкнул и мысленно попрощался с обещанной за отлов пса хорошей платой.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как сложно найти долбанную белую собаку этой породы, - вздохнул Чонсок. – Только одного нашел, и тот, говорят, старый и с черным пятном на груди.   
Убин пожал плечами и протянул Чонсоку стакан кофе. 

%

\- Так что, не нашли? – расстроенно поинтересовался нувориш, поглаживая еще более расстроенную дочурку по темным волосам. – Экая жалость.   
\- Мы обзвонили все приюты, - ответил Убин. – Кто-то, наверно, подобрал.   
\- Не надо терять надежды, - бодро, но как-то неискренне влез Чонсок, косясь на напарника. – Мы еще поищем, да?  
Убин нехотя кивнул и пообещал себе никогда больше не ввязываться в авантюры, предложенные Чонсоком – даже его суровое сердце не выдерживало вида расстроенного ребенка.   
Они снова весь день прокатались по району, тыкая в нос каждому встречному фотографией полудурошного слюнявого пса. Добрые люди подсказали, что видели тут одного похожего, и оказавшийся законным собачий хозяин вежливо, но сурово попросил его и расстроенного Чонсока убрать задницы с крыльца дома, если они не хотят оказаться в полиции.   
Ближе к вечеру раздосадованный неудачей Убин (которого, вообще-то, никто и никогда еще не угрожал сдать в полицию, как какого-то мелкого хулигана) вздохнул и нехотя резюмировал бесполезные поиски:  
\- Поехали смотреть твоего пса.   
\- Поехали, - грустно ответил Чонсок.   
Питомник был наполнен лаем, резанувшим по консервативным ушам Убина, и запахами, которые его обоняние тоже не сочло приятными. Молодая девушка в очках проводила их к клетке, в которой сидел белый пес, и Чонсок внезапно развеселился:  
\- Смотри, одно лицо же, - говорил он, приставляя фотографию полудурочного пса к унылой морде того, который сидел за решеткой.   
\- Сразу видно, что у тебя никогда не было собаки, - пробурчал Убин.   
\- Ты о чем? – не понял Чонсок.   
\- Матери близнецов как-то различают, - пояснил Убин. – Девчонка все равно поймет, что это не ее пес. Это я уже молчу о том, что он тощий, как глист, и с пятном на груди.   
\- Откормим, - отмахнулся Чонсок. – А пятно… Да вот закрасим, и все дела. А папаша только благодарен будет, если мы поможем ему обмануть девочку.   
\- Э… - подала голос девушка, - я должна вас предупредить, этого пса уже два раза возвращали.   
\- Почему это? – вместе спросили Убин и Чонсок.   
\- Он, - девушка замялась, - как бы это выразиться… с характером. Если ему что-то не нравится, его невозможно заставить.   
\- Ну, а чего еще можно было ожидать от всей этой истории, - вздохнул Убин. 

%

\- Ты побольше ему сыпь, побольше, - советовал Убин издали напарнику, вытряхивающему дорогущий мясной корм перед злобным псом в только что приобретенную кормушку. – Пусть жрет, быстрее избавимся.   
За те полчаса, что белая тварь провела в его машине, Убин уже успел пса невзлюбить и, глядя в узкие темные глазки, понимал, что это взаимно. Так что ему совсем не улыбалось терпеть это созданье божье в своем офисе, пока он не отжиреет достаточно, чтобы его можно было выдать за Трюфеля.   
И что раздражало Убина едва ли не больше, чем хлипкость и безнадежность их махинации, так это то, что пес увлеченно жрал и не забывал подмахивать хвостом, когда Чонсок застенчиво трепал его по загривку.   
Впрочем, история старая, и пора бы привыкнуть – Чонсок нравится всем: папам и мамам, маленьким детям, собакам, девушкам, конечно…  
И даже ему самому.   
\- Слушай, - Убин вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. – Весь дом же утыкан камерами. Почему мы ни разу не взглянули на записи?  
\- Что это тебе даст? – пожал плечами Чонсок.   
\- Ну-у-у… - протянул Убин, которому перспектива терпеть этого мохнатого гада, завладевшего сердцем беспечного Чонсока, нравилась все меньше. – Хочу знать, кто и где его видел в последний раз, этого гребаного Трюфеля.   
\- Как будто он человек, - засмеялся Чонсок.   
\- Да неважно, - сказал Убин, поднимаясь и волоча Чонсока за руку к двери, - я просто хочу на него посмотреть. 

%

\- Как нет записей? – не понял Убин. – Куда делись?  
Молодой охранник пожал плечами:  
\- В тот день пожар был, система пожаротушения включилась, все водой залило. Хотите предыдущий день покажу? Или следующий?  
Убин хотел уже было кивнуть, когда Чонсок вылез из-за его плеча и забросал охранника вопросами:  
\- Почему отключились камеры? Система одна из самых дорогих, она не могла отрубиться из-за воды. Может быть, весь дом обесточивали? Напряжение падало?  
\- Э… - охранник поскреб нос, силясь вспомнить. – Ничего такого. Они просто выключились.   
Чонсок помотал головой и уставился на широкий монитор, на котором квадраты видео транслировали изображения из разных уголков дома.   
\- Отключить можно только отсюда, если зайти на компьютер. Кто знает пароль?  
\- Ну, я знаю, - нехотя ответил охранник. – Мое дело следить за камерами.   
И когда Чонсок спросил:  
\- Пароли меняются, когда охрана увольняется? – Убин понял, что нелогичное, с открытыми Вселенной чакрами в напарнике ухватило что-то за хвост.   
Пусть даже это и не связано со славным Трюфелем, но, возможно, на этом тоже можно заработать.   
\- Да… э… нет, наверное, - неуверенно ответил охранник. – Насколько я помню, при мне их вообще никогда не меняли.   
\- А кто-нибудь увольнялся недавно? – снова спросил Чонсок.   
\- М… - охранник напрягся и побежал складками на лбу, и Убин в шутку, чтобы тоже хоть чем-нибудь отличиться, ляпнул:  
\- Парень, который любил начос?  
И каково же было удивление Убина, когда охранник щелкнул пальцами и радостно сказал:  
\- Да! Точно! Был тут один, после него вечно крошки на столе были… Как же его звали…  
\- Звони своему чуваку, - сказал Чонсок. – Навестим парнишку. 

%

\- И чего мы ему скажем? – вся активность Чонсока свелась к нулю, когда он замер перед дверью, не донеся руку до звонка. – Ты ешь начос и знаешь лишние пароли?  
\- Да пофигу, - отрезал Убин. Десятый час вечера и смертельная усталость сделали его до невозможности категоричным, и он решительно придавил палец Чонсока к кнопке, с удовольствием слушая приглушенный дверью звук звонка.   
Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился парень в мятой майке и вытянутых штанах.   
\- Вам чего?  
Убин, стоявший сбоку, разглядел поворот коридора, где в углу на коврике спал пес, похожий на того, что сейчас обретался в их офисе.   
\- Смотри-ка, - присвистнул Убин, решительно отталкивая парня и вторгаясь в чужую квартиру. – Мы нашли Трюфеля.   
\- Эй-эй, вы кто, откуда? – запротестовал законный хозяин квартиры.   
На его возмущенные вопли из коридора показался еще один, как заметил Убин, более сообразительный, потому что сразу накинулся на Чонсока. Но чего у двух недодетективов было не отнять, так это умения вести агрессивные переговоры. Тот первый, который с вывернутыми руками оказался в крепких объятиях Убина, был смирным, а вот второй вырывался, пока Чонсок в показательных целях не пристукнул его о стенку.   
\- Чего вам надо-то? – прошипел ушибленный.   
Трюфель в углу зашевелился и поднял на них сонные глаза. Убин усмехнулся и сурово скомандовал:  
\- Добротный рассказ, откуда у вас взялась эта собака и что вы делали в доме твоего бывшего хозяина, - он толкнул своего пленника к кухне и усадил на стул, запрыгивая на подоконник и внимательно следя за вторым, который взглядами исподлобья, рыскающими по кухне в поисках того, что можно обрушить на голову Чонсока, доверия не внушал.   
\- Все равно же в полицию сдадите, - пожаловался первый.   
\- И вообще ничего не докажете, - хмыкнул второй. – Не рассказывай им ничего.   
\- Нас собаку попросили найти, - вмешался Чонсок, - так что нам дела нет до ваших прегрешений. И никакого желания с полицией связываться тоже нет.   
\- Как же, - пробурчал второй, - поверили.   
\- Серьезно, - хмыкнул Убин. – С вас рассказ, что вы там делали, с нас обещание молчать о том, что вы там были.   
\- Да ладно, не верю, - грустно сказал первый, повесив голову на грудь.   
\- Окей, - согласился Убин. – Тогда звоню твоему бывшему хозяину и рассказываю, кто спер его пса, отключил камеры и, о, погоди, - Убина осенило, - кто пожар устроил.   
\- Не надо, - выдавил из себя первый. – Я расскажу.   
Убин уселся поудобнее, приготовляясь слушать, и понадеялся на то, что оставшийся стоять Чонсок бдит и этот подозрительный не огреет его сковородой по голове.   
\- Ну, в общем, - нерешительно начал первый рассказ, - мы хотели похитить девочку.   
Убин присвистнул, и первый поднял на него глаза, такие пристыженные, что он даже поверил на секунду в его раскаяние, хоть и пожалел о своем обещании не сдавать этих мерзавцев полиции.   
\- Мы устроили пожар, и когда все побежали к заоравшей сигнализации, выключили камеры. А потом появился этот пес и начал лаять.   
\- Он не загавкал бы, если бы не твои дурацкие чипсы, - раздраженно вмешался второй.   
\- Этот пес, - парень покосился на Трюфеля, продолжавшего мирно дремать в коридоре, - продолжал гавкать, пока я не дал ему начоса. А потом нас вообще едва не застукали… Мы как-то не подумали о том, что они не только пожар кинутся тушить, но и хозяйскую дочку на улицу станут вытаскивать.   
«Фу, какие неудачники, - жалостливо подумал Убин. – Хуже, чем они с Чонсоком».  
\- А эта долбанная псина увязалась за нами и все время гавкала, - пробурчал второй.   
\- Пришлось быстро бежать… - сокрушенно закончил первый. – И этого взять с собой, чтобы не шумел… Ну так что, не сдадите в полицию?  
\- Нет, - медленно сказал Убин, переглядываясь с Чонсоком. – Хотя стоило бы.   
\- Но пса мы, естественно, заберем, - вмешался Чонсок. – Эй, Трюфель…  
Чонсок посвистел, и сонная собака показалась в дверях, помахивая хвостом и разыскивая того, кто звал ее поиграть.   
Убин подумал, что такого продажного пса еще поискать – когда Трюфель высовывал морду между сидений и выпрашивал у Чонсока почесать под мордой. 

%

\- А с этим что делать?  
Убин оторвался от пересчитывания вкусных сладких купюр и уставился на Чонсока, начесывающего безымянному псу морду.   
\- Обратно отдай, - совет Убина, на его собственный взгляд, был вполне очевидным, так что он наморщил лоб и сбился со счета, когда Чонсок протянул:  
\- Жа-а-а-алко…  
\- Ну тогда себе оставь, - Убин снова дал логичный совет и начал считать заново, обменявшись с псом неприязненными взглядами. – Здесь он жить не будет.   
\- Зачем мне собака? - задумчиво протянул Чонсок, вытягивая ноги на полу – пафосный костюм, слава богу, остался в прошлом, а джинсы было не жалко. – Куда я его дену?  
\- Я не пойму, ты чего ноешь-то? – не выдержал Убин.   
\- Да я не ною, - жалостливо сказал Чонсок. А потом махнул рукой, улыбнулся во всю ширь безбрежной улыбки и притянул пса к себе. – Ладно, оставлю.   
Убин кивнул, узнавая в спонтанном и бестолковом решении привычки друга.   
\- Слушай, у него же нет имени, - вдруг спохватился Чонсок. – Мы в питомнике так и не узнали, как его зовут.   
Убин вперил тяжелый взгляд в пса – пес, не мигая, ответил таким же. Убин вдруг осознал, что эта тварюга внутри своего маленького собачьего черепа на него серьезно затаила, и теперь будет мстить, давя на самое больное – отбирая у него внимание бестолкового и беспечного Чонсока и перетягивая одеяло на себя.   
И Убин решил отомстить.  
\- Назови Шампиньоном, - радостно сказал он. - Классная традиция называть собак грибами.   
Пес к радости Убина недовольно заворчал, а Чонсок, к еще большей радости того же Убина, рассмеялся.   
\- Ладно, пусть будет Шампиньоном... Шампиньон, - истерически расхохотался Чонсок, обнимая уже пять минут как свою первую в жизни собаку и поражаясь тому, как удается его вечно суровому и сосредоточенному другу иногда рождать такие идеи, которые, в принципе, могут появляться только в головах таких укурков, как он сам.   
\- Шампиньон, - ласково позвал Убин, и пес метнул в него злой взгляд, показывая, что между ними теперь серьезный конфликт.   
Пес сделал ход конем, лизнув хохочущего Чонсока в лицо, и высокомерно посмотрел на Убина – на мол, переплюнь.   
Убин скрипнул зубами и уверенно стрельнул в пса взглядом, невинно приподняв бровь:  
\- Эй, Чонсок, как насчет выпить вечером? Свободен?   
\- Конечно, - беспечно отозвался Чонсок, вытягиваясь на полу во всю свою немалую длину.   
Пес недовольно заурчал.   
«Два-два, - подумал Убин. – Сейчас я тебя…»  
Но что там собрался предпринять решительный Убин в попытке вернуть себе внимание лучшего друга, так и осталось неизвестным, потому что на его столе тонкой трелью зазвенел телефон, и Убин по-деловому одернул полы пиджака, шикнув обнимающимся на полу псу и Чонсоку:  
\- Тихо оба! – прежде чем снять трубку и отрепетированным голосом, в котором пафоса было ровно столько, сколько нужно, сказать: - Детективное агентство «Лунный свет»…


End file.
